Holiday cheer
by arlathia
Summary: A bunch of crazy one shots and drabbles concerning the ups and downs of the hoildays.See Naruto's shopping list and Sasuke making a snowman! In character hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Just for some kicks, Naruto decided to send everybody spoof Christmas gifts one year. This is a list of what he gave everyone.

Kiba: flea collar

Hinata: colored contacts

Shino: fly paper

Temari: mini electric fan (yah know, with the string to wear around your neck.)

Garra: fisher price beach set, including shovel, bucket, and floppy sun hat

Kankuro: set of sesame street finger puppets

Lee: tweezers

Neji: Ino's favorite brand of shampoo

TenTen: box of plastic utensils, knives, forks, and spoons

Choji: bathroom scale

Shikamaru: book of inspirational quotes

Ino: blonde hair dye

Sakura: coupon for bosley hair restoration

Sasuke: a copy of the Martha Stewart magazine, spring cleaning issue, how to revamp aa bachelor pad!

Needless to say, Naruto was hospitalized until Easter. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Melting ice cubes, making snowmen.**

Team 7 had mixed reactions when the first snow of the winter fell on Konoha.

_It's so pretty!_

_I'm going to completely cream everyone in the BIGGEST SNOW WAR EVER! YEAH!_

_hn, stupid snow, I won't be able to train outside for very long in the cold. _

"_The_ instructors have all decided give all genin the week off as a winter vacation." Kakashi announced. "So I'm not going to waste my time here, have fun ...bye." He picked up his book, waved, and vanished. What a nice instructor.

"OH YEAH! We'll make snowmen and snowballs and have wars and make snow angels and be cold and have TONS OF FUN!" shouted Naruto, as his plowed straight into the nearest snowbank. Sakura couldn't help but grin too.

"Let's make snowmen first!" she suggested. Naruto began to collect mounds of snow, furiously packing them into one big blobish thing.

"Sasuke! Will you help me with mine? I'm not too good at snowmen." Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke was already walking home.

"HEY SASUKE! BETCHA I CAN MAKE WAAAAY BETTER SNOWMEN THAN YOU!"

Said our hyper active as always Naruto. -.-'

"I'm not going to waste my time on such idiotic things."

"YOU"RE JUST AFRAID TO LOSE, TEME!" Sasuke did not even look back at this comment. Naruto grinned and tried another strategy.

" Ha! Even _if _you were a better fighter than me, that'd probably be it! I'm a better snowman builder, dancer, singer, speaker, EVERYTHING! No wonder you don't like to hang out! Ha! You act like you're sooooo much better than everyone! You just don't want anyone to see your lack of skills!"

Sakura gasped. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly.

"Dobe, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're one of the most inept sorry excuse for a shinobi I've ever met." Never the less, sasuke was a bit irked.

"So prove it fraidy cat! You're all bark and no fight!" (heh, poor naruto doesn't quite know his figurative speech. Author sweatdrops.)

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'll help you Sasuke. No-Not that you need it!" She added hastily when she saw the look on his face.

Sasuke was further irritated. He could beat Naruto in every catagory any day of the week, right? And now that blithering idiot was calling him _afriad_? And Sakura believed he needed help with something as trivial as a snowman? WTH?

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I play your useless game?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned his fox grin.

Sasuke tried to remember how he had made snowmen with his family when he was younger. It had been so long ago... He brushed off the fond memories of the Uchiha Christmases and picked up a block of snow and patted it into a rock hard lump.

"Uh...too small sasuke." Sakura pointed out. He added more snow.

"It's a bit square." He spent a few minutes painstakingly shaving the extra snow off with a kunai.

"Too small?" Sakura said again. (Glare)(Sweat drop)

About ten minutes later, they finally had a nice sphere.

Naruto at this point had a decent looking snow bear taller than he was.

"Just about the right size for the head! One third done!" You could see the flaming black aura around Sasuke. Eeep.

Sasuke took the carrot and proceeded to jam it in the middle of the ball. Sadly, because he had packed it so tightly together, it cracked and disintegrated in his hands.

"Why the am I doing this!" Sasuke turned and began to leave. He glared at the ground, causing snow to melt and weeds to die. heh.

"Aww come on Sasuke, I think I've seen one person worse than you!" Naruto chimed.

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto's head. He barely dodged it. Naruto obviously did NOT see how the situation could be potentially dangerous. (poor blockhead!)

"No! Sasuke! It's supposed to be with snow! Let's show him Sakura! She giggled a little, (finding the fact that the Uchiha prodigy could not make a snowman just a tad bit laughable.) and they both let loose.

Naruto, being stronger, had thrown harder and hit Sasuke first, on his back. Sakura had been aiming for his back too, but was off by a bit, causing the snowball to fly towards the back of his head. Sasuke turned around after he was hit by Naruto's snowball, just in time to be hit in the face with Sakura's.

Snow dripped off his face and down his wide collar into his shirt.

Naruto and Sakura instinctively stepped backwards.

Sasuke slowly and picked up a two hefty handful of snow and flung them, with considerable force at the two offenders.

The two of them closely resembled snowmen.

_Dobe was right I suppose. That, was fun. _

He wiped the snow off his face and smirked. " I think I like the idea of a snow war."

After their extreme snow war (picture all those shinobi attacks with fancy pointy throwing weapons...now replace them with snowballs.) the three of them were worn out.

_That was soooo cool! Yay! Sasuke-kun even looked like he was having fun!_

_I could almost consider it training..._

_I a-am s-s-soooo c-cold._

With one particularly powerful attack, Naruto had been soaked. Sasuke had made a tower of snow as tall as Naruto, then blew a fireball at it. Naruto was hit with a tidal wave of melted snow.

Naruto, had been double teamed and was currently lying flat on his back on the snow.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to SUFFER, of course, and Sakura didn't really want to face Sasuke's wrath soooooooo...pooor pooooor Naruto.

Naruto spread his arms and legs and began doing jumping jacks on his back. Snow angels.

Perhaps he was a bit too vigorous, for when he stood up, instead of an angel, he had a perfectly circular indentation in the snow.

"Naruto! That's not how it's supposed to be!" Sakura giggled.

"And that's supposed to be hard to beat, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura lay down in the snow and move her limbs more gently. The angel was perfect, except...

"You left giant footprints in it," Sasuke stated. It WAS hard to make a snow angel without stepping all over it when standing up.

He lay down and mimicked Sakura's motions. He scooted carefully to the edge of the indentation and put his feet down outside the angel shape. "Here, help me."

Sakura and Sasuke each grabbed a hand and hoisted him up leaving one perfect angel.

Naruto didn't ruin the moment with a stupid comment.

Sakura didn't act like a fangirl.

Sasuke didn't pull away when Sakura kept holding his hand.

Among all the snow and frozen trees, the three shared a rare moment.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" Asked Sakura softly.

"Hell yeah!" responded Naruto.

Sasuke smiled, not smirked, smiled.

"You guys are going to annoy me if I say no."


End file.
